


In the Dark

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Werewolves, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Behind the mass comes a light. The light of torches blazing. The sound of villagers screaming at the top of their lungs joins the lights. Some screams sound like the wails of a widow. Others sound like the agonizing cries of a mother who just buried their child. But most of the screams were of anger. Pure unadulterated rage that boiled the blood and caused fists to fly. The voices and the fire that they carried chased the mass through the forest, further disturbing the peace and quiet that once possessed it. The mass ran as fast as it could, but soon it met a dead end. There was a large cliff that cut off the creature’s path, and the villagers quickly surrounded it to ensure it didn’t escape. The light from the torches lit the creature, revealing it’s face to the crowd.





	In the Dark

The full moon peeks through the branches of the trees. Nothing can be seen very well, due to how dark the night is in the dense forest. Very little sounds are heard, only a cricket here or the scurry of an animal there. The chilly autumn winds caused orange and red leaves to flutter slowly to the ground. Suddenly the peace of the forest is disrupted by the sound of running. Not the running of a human, but the wild pounding of paws from an animal. The beast is nothing but a large black mass amongst all of the trees, and the sound of it snarling and panting scares the rest of the creatures of the forest away. The large mass crashes into trees, making the large trunks crash to the floor, but the mass runs on as if nothing had happened. Behind the mass comes a light. The light of torches blazing. The sound of villagers screaming at the top of their lungs joins the lights. Some screams sound like the wails of a widow. Others sound like the agonizing cries of a mother who just buried their child. But most of the screams were of anger. Pure unadulterated rage that boiled the blood and caused fists to fly. The voices and the fire that they carried chased the mass through the forest, further disturbing the peace and quiet that once possessed it. The mass ran as fast as it could, but soon it met a dead end. There was a large cliff that cut off the creature’s path, and the villagers quickly surrounded it to ensure it didn’t escape. The light from the torches lit the creature, revealing it’s face to the crowd. 

 

If one were to ask the villagers what they had cornered, they would say it was a large wolf. It looked like if it stood on its hind legs it could have easily been seven feet tall. Its eyes were bright yellow, wildly looking around to try and find an out from the fate the villagers had planned. Blood oozed from its maw, and some of the villagers whimpered at the sight, wondering if the blood of their loved ones were in that mess. A few villagers readied their pitchforks, aiming for the eyes of the monster that had destroyed their village. The wolf on the other hand was crouched, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, it’s ears pressed flat against it’s head. The creature growled and snarled in an attempt to intimidate the villagers. The villagers were not dissuaded, however, their rage too strong to abandon their blood lust. One villager took a stab at the creature, catching it in the shoulder. The wolf howled in pain before it snapped it’s jaw at the villager, making them pull their weapon out if it. The creature staggered a bit on it’s injured leg, not giving into the pain easily. Another villager hoisted their weapon up, ready to get the creature in between the eyes when they were all distracted. A low whistling came from the depths of the woods. The wolf also stopped snarling, but instead of pausing it took it’s opportunity to escape, jumping over the heads of a few of the shorter villagers. The wolf sprinted into the night, and by the time the villagers snapped out of their daze the creature was long gone. Once the wolf was sure it was far from the deadly villagers it slowed to a limp, the crash from the adrenaline rush making it’s shoulder more painful.

 

The wolf stumbled and limped through the forest, looking for the source of the whistling. Soon it found the whistler, who stood on the porch of a tiny house in the middle of the clearing. From head to toe the whistler was dressed in white, but the pale moonlight made the fabric of his shirt a light blue hue. His black hair is a mess, sticking out here and there from the nap he just woke up from. He looks sleepy, and his slightly droopy eyes add to the effect. Once his eyes land on the wolf, however, they open wide. The wolf limps to the porch and the whistler meets him halfway, rushing to the injured animal. The whistler gently kneels in front of the creature, and the wolf lays its head on his lap. The man clears his throat. “Taekwoon?” The wolf’s eyes look up to the man. “I think you better change back now.” The wolf whined. “I know it’s gonna hurt, but whatever caused that injury might be looking for you. We don’t want that do we?” The man said, stroking his fingers through the fur on the wolf’s head. The wolf closed its eyes, and soon it started to whimper in pain. The wolf began to change slowly. Its paws turned into hands, its hind legs to human legs, and the fur disappeared. As it’s bloody maw turned into a human mouth the pained whimpers turned into screams of agony. Soon the screams turned into small whimpers as the pain slowly died down. The man carded his fingers through Taekwoon's long blonde hair, avoiding the fluffy ears that remained on his head. “Taekwoon? Are you with me?” Taekwoon opened his eyes, which were red rimmed and full of tears from the pain he had endured. “Wonshik.” Wonshik smiled. “There you are. Welcome back.” Wonshik looked to Taekwoon’s shoulder, where the wound was currently dripping blood onto the grass below them. “Let’s get you inside so we can take care of that okay? Can you walk?” Taekwoon shook his head. “Aftershocks.” He said, feeling pain in his legs from the transformation. “Of course. Dumb question, I mean you couldn’t even fully transform back into a human.” Wonshik said before gently scooping Taekwoon up, being careful of the injury and Taekwoon’s tail. 

 

Wonshik carried Taekwoon into their room and gently sat him on the counter of the bathroom that was connected to it. “Let’s see . . .” He said as he looked at the wound on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “Good news is it doesn’t look deep enough to need stitches. Bad news is it’s still pretty deep.” He said as he cleaned the wound. Taekwoon flinched in pain from the sting of the disinfectant, but was calm other than that. “So do you want to explain to me how all of this happened? You knew it was a full moon tonight and I told you to tell me if you needed anything so you wouldn’t transform in public.” Taekwoon looked down guiltily. “It’s your birthday tomorrow.” Wonshik tilted his head. “And?” “I wanted to make you a cake. I looked through the pantry but I was missing some ingredients. I came up to ask you to get them, but you were sleeping. You haven’t been sleeping well the past few days so I decided to let you sleep while I got what I needed.” Wonshik began to bandage the wound as he listened. “I thought I would be back before the moon came out. But I got lost in the village trying to find all the ingredients. No one saw me transform, but they caught me when I tried to sneak out. They tried to kill me, and I think I bit a few people when I tried to defend myself.” Tears pooled in Taekwoon’s eyes. “I didn’t want to bite them, but they kept trying to hurt me and I didn’t know what to do.” Wonshik hugged Taekwoon. “You were just defending yourself. You were scared. Anyone would have bit into those villagers if they were in that position.” Taekwoon sniffled. “That doesn’t make me feel any better about it.” Wonshik nodded. “I know. It’s just something you need to hear.” 

 

Wonshik carried Taekwoon out of the bathroom and set him on the bed. “Let’s get some sleep, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning.” Taekwoon bit his lip. “But what if I transform again? What if I hurt you? Please Wonshik I’ve hurt enough people today.” Wonshik scratched behind Taekwoon’s still present wolf ears. “You aren’t going to transform again tonight. Want me to tell you how I know?” Taekwoon nodded. Wonshik walked over to the windows and pulled back the curtain. The first few rays of the sun shined through. “Because it’s morning. We’re both safe.” Wonshik closed the curtains back up. “So let’s get some sleep, yeah?” Taekwoon nodded. Wonshik crawled into the bed, taking Taekwoon in his arms. Taekwoon’s big fluffy tail wrapped around Wonshik’s thigh, and Taekwoon rested his ear on his chest. Taekwoon almost fell asleep to the beat of Wonshik’s heart when he remembered something. “Wonshik?” Wonshik hummed in response. “Happy birthday.” Taekwoon said as he kissed Wonshik over his heart. Wonshik chuckled. 

 

**“Thank you.”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Feel free to leave any comments you have below!


End file.
